Pedofil
by Dnvers
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu, Jong." Sehun mencium kening pemuda itu. "Aku juga mencintaimu, paman pedo Sehun." PWP, NC, OOC, YAOI/ DLDR! [HunKai/SeKai]


**Pedofil**

 **.**

 **A HunKai/SeKai Fanfiction~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mengetuk pintu itu tak sabaran. Tidak perduli jika sang pemilik rumah tergangggu. Moodnya sedang tidak baik sekarang ini.

Lagi. Jongin kembali mengetuk ketika sang pemilik rumah tak kunjung membukakan pintunya. Kali ini lebih keras. Ia yakin jika sang pemilik rumah ada didalam. Buktinya mobil yang biasa dipakai sang pemilik rumah untuk pergi terparkir dihalaman rumahnya.

Jongin yang kesal akhirnya memilih untuk kembali lain waktu saja, namun baru saja Jongin membalikkan badannya, sebuah suara terdengar dari rumah itu.

"Jongin?" Jongin hapal suara itu. Suara pria yang membuatnya jadi badmood seperti ini. Ia berbalik dengan wajah masamnya.

"Minggir, aku mau bertemu _anak_ ku." Sehun -sang pemilik rumah- tersenyum maklum saat Jongin menyerobot masuk kerumahnya tanpa ia persilahkan. Bocah itu memang selalu seperti itu, suka seenaknya.

Sehun menutup pintu rumahnya, ia berjalan mengikuti Jongin yang berjalan menuju kamarnya menemui _anak_ nya tadi. Ia menengok sekilas Jongin yang sedang memeluk monggu -anjing Jongin yang ia titipkan pada Sehun karena ia tidak bisa memeliharanya karena kakaknya yang alergi anjing-.

Setelahnya Sehun memilih pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih melepaskan rindunya pada monggu. Ia pergi kedapurnya. Membuatkan minuman untuk Jongin dan dirinya.

Jongin melirik sesekali kearah pintu kamar Sehun saat Sehun pergi. Ia masih kesal dengan pria itu tadi sebenarnya. Jadilah Jongin bersikap tidak sopan padanya.

Tak lama, Sehun kembali dengan dua gelas minuman ditangannya. Ia duduk diranjangnya -bersebelahan dengan Jongin-. Tangannya menyodorkan gelas minuman yang ia bawa. Dan Jongin mengambilnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Sehun. Ia masih kesal dengan pria itu, ingat?

"Masih ngambek, eh?" tanya Sehun. Tangannya terulur mengelus surai Jongin. Namun Jongin menepis tangannya. Itu sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaan Sehun sebenarnya.

"Kau menyebalkan." Wajah Jongin masih masam. Tapi percaya atau tidak wajah masam Jongin justru membuat Sehun gemas dengan pria itu.

"Yang memasangkanku dengan Luhan itu Lee Sajangnim, Jongin. Bukan kemauanku sendiri."

"Kau kan bisa menolak. Kau kan pelatih juga disana." Jongin menolehkan wajahnya ke Sehun. Kini bibirnya ia majukan sedikit membuat Sehun ingin sekali mencium pria ini sekarang.

"Kenapa aku harus menolak?" Sehun tersenyun jahil. Menjahili Jongin sedikit sepertinya tidak apa-apa.

"Karena aku tidak suka."

"Lalu kenapa jika kau tidak suka?"

"Sehuun~"

CUP.

Jongin merengek padanya, membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium pemuda itu. Hanya sekilas memang, namun cukup untuk menimbulkan rona merah dipipi Jongin. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya agar Sehun tidak melihat wajah meronanya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak protes dipasangkan dengan Taemin?" Kini giliran Sehun yang bertanya. Jongin menoleh kembali kearahnya.

"Taemin hyung kan sahabatku. Aku takut ia tersinggung jika aku protes dipasangkan dengannya, Hun~" Kali ini Jongin menunduk. Tangannya saling bertautan dibawah sana. Sehun tersenyum kecil memperhatikannya.

"Jika aku protes dipasangkan dengan Luhan, Luhan juga akan tersinggung nantinya. Sama saja kan?" Jongin menggerutu mendengar ucapan Sehun. Walaupun apa yang Sehun ucapkan benar, tetap saja ia tidak suka melihat Sehun menari dengan orang lain.

Oh Sehun itu tetangganya, sekaligus pelatihnya disebuah sanggar tari. Alasan kenapa Jongin badmood adalah karena Sehun yang tidak protes saat dipasangkan dengan Luhan -salah satu temannya disanggar tari itu-. Memang sih Jongin juga tidak protes saat dipasangkan dengan Taemin, tapi kan Jongin dan Taemin murni sahabatan.

Sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan? Jongin tahu dengan jelas jika Luhan itu menganggumi Sehun. Sehunnya saja yang tidak peka. Itu membuat Jongin kesal sendiri saat melihat senyum kemenangan Luhan saat dirinya dipasangkan dengan Sehun.

Melihat Jongin yang melamun, Sehun kembali menciun pipi pria itu lalu meneguk minumannya. Jongin yang tersadar dari lamunannya dengan kikuk ikut meminum minumannya.

Jongin menyodorkan gelasnya ke Sehun saat gelasnya sudah kosong. Sehun mengambilnya lalu menaruh gelasnya dan gelas Jongin dimeja nakas disebelah ranjangnya.

Sehun kembali duduk. Kali ini kepalanya ia senderkan diujung ranjangnya. Ia mengisyaratkan agar Jongin duduk dipangkuannya. Dan Jongin yang mengerti maksud Sehun, segerapa melepas sendalnya lalu duduk dipangkuan Sehun.

Mereka bertatapan. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat Jongin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan polosnya.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, bibir mereka sudah menyatu. Jongin yang memulai. Jongin tahu Sehun menyuruhnya naik kepangkuannya karena sesuatu. Namun Sehun tak kunjung memulai, jadi Jongin yang tidak sabaran memilih memulainya duluan.

Kening Jongin berkerut saat Sehun tidak juga membalas ciumannya. Tidak biasanya. Jongin melepas ciumannya.

"Kenapa ti-mphh..." Jongin yang hendak protes terkejut saat Sehun mencium bibirnya tiba-tiba. Sehun mulai melumat bibir tebalnya bergantian. Atas. Bawah. Atas. Bawah. Setelahnya Sehun menghisap bibir merah Jongin itu.

Jongin sedikit mengerang saat Sehun menggigit bibirnya pelan. Membuat bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Dan Sehun langsung melesakkan lidahnya saat itu juga.

Lidah terampil Sehun mulai mengobrak abrik isi mulut Jongin. Sehun menjilat rongga mulut, mengabsent deretan gigi hingga menekan lidah Jongin. Jongin yang merasa harus membalas mulai menggerakkan lidahnya untuk mengusir lidah Sehun dari mulutnya. Mereka berperang lidah didalam rongga mulut Jongin. Dan Sehunlah pemenangnya.

Jongin mulai merasa pasokan oksigennya menipis, ia memukul dada bidang Sehun pelan. Sehun yang mengerti akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya.

Sehun memandang kagum pemandangan dihadapannya sekarang. Pemandangan yang membuat birahinya naik.

Jongin dengan wajah memerah.

Nafasnya yang terengah.

Bibir berisinya yang semakin membengkak dengan saliva yang mengalir disudutnya, entah milik siapa.

Mata sayunya yang seakan mengundang Sehun untuk menerkamnya.

Sehun menyeringai. Biarlah nafsunya mengalahkan akal sehatnya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tahu apa yang ia lakukan saat ini itu sebuah kesalahan. Ia tahu jika ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya ia pasti akan dimasukkan kepenjara karena mencabuli anak dibawah umur. Ya, Jongin memang masih dibawah umur. Usianya masih 16 tahun sekarang, 11 tahun lebih muda dari pada Sehun.

Katakanlah Sehun itu memiliki gangguan jiwa. Karena kenyataannya memang begitu. Ia seorang pedofilia yang memacari bocah seperti Kim Jongin.

Awal mereka bertemu ketika Sehun pindah kekota ini, begitu ia pertama kali menempati rumah barunya, Jongin datang membawakan makanan karena disuruh ibunya. Saat itu Sehun tidak terlalu perduli pada Jongin. Namun, pada pertemuan kedua mereka, ketika Sehun pertama kali datang ke sanggar tari itu untuk melatih, Sehun tertegun saat melihat bocah itu menari.

Lekuk tubuhnya yang sempurna.

Tatapannya yang menggoda

Gerakannya yang luwes.

Detik itu juga Sehun menyatakan dirinya sebagai penganggum rahasia Jongin, yang ternyata juga mengaguminya.

.

.

Jongin tak hentinya mendesah saat Sehun bermain dengan lehernya. Tangan kanan Sehun juga tak tinggal diam. Sehun mengelus sensual penis Jongin dari luar celananya. Entah bagaimana, baju Jongin sudah tidak terpasang lagi dibadannya.

Sehun mulai turun kedada Jongin. Ia kembali menjilat, menggigit lalu menghisap dada Jongin hingga meninggalkak bercak merah keunguan disana. Kini tangan kiri Sehun mulai ikut bermain dengan puting Jongin.

Setelah meninggalkan tanda didada Jongin, mulut Sehun berpindah keputing Jongin yang satunya. Ia menjilatnya pelan lalu menghisapnya seakan tengah menyusu disana.

"Nghh S-sehunn hh." Desahan Jongin kembali mengalun saat hisapan Sehun semakin kuat. Elusan pada penis Jongin kini berubah menjadi remasan. Jongin yang tidak tahan melampiaskannya dengan meremas rambut Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan kulumannya pada nipple Jongin, ia segera membuka celana panjang Jongin dan menyisakan underwarenya. Sehun kembali menyeringai saat melihat wajah memerah Jongin dengan tatapan pasrahnya.

Sehun mulai mencium bibir Jongin lagi. Kali ini lebih intens dari sebelumnya. Tangannya mulai masuk ke underware Jongin lalu mulai meremas penis tegang pemuda itu. Jongin mengerang tertahan dalam ciuman Sehun.

Meresa penis Jongin semakin mengeras, Sehun melepas ciumannya. Ia mulai merunduk untuk menyetuh titik sensitif Jongin yang lain agar pemuda itu bisa cepat mencapai puncaknya. Ia mulai menciumin kaki Jongin. Ciumannya perlahan-lahan naik keatas. Dan sampai pada paha Jongin, ciuman itu berubah menjadi jilatan.

"Anghh nhh." Desah Jongin. Pria itu hanya bisa meremas sprei ranjang Sehun sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmatnya. Ia bisa merasakan penisnya yang semakin membesar dan mulai berkedut karena tangan Sehun yang berada diunderwarenya kini mengocok penisnya cepat.

"Ahh Sehun-ahh." Jongin keluar. Spermanya membasahi underwarenya sendiri dan tangan Sehun. Sehun mengeluarkan tangannya dari underware Jongin. Mulutnya kini berada tepat didepan penis Jongin.

"Mhh nhh hh." Jongin kembali mendesah saat lidah Sehun menjilati spermanya dari luar underwarenya. Sensasinya benar-benar hebat. Jongin nyaris gila karenanya.

Sehun kembali menyeringai saat melihat penis Jongin yang kembali bangun, ia langsung menurunkan underware Jongin hingga Jongin naked total.

"Kau curang. Lepas bajumu sekarang." Jongib cemberut melihat Sehun yang masih berpakaian lengkap. Tidak adil sekali untuknya. Sementara Sehun hanya terkekeh.

Jongin langsung memeluk leher Sehun. Jongin menariknya mendekat lalu mencium bibir pria itu saat pria itu memberinya kode agar ia membantu melepas pakaiannya lewat tatapannya. Tangan Jongin sibuk membuka kancing kemeja Sehun, sementara bibirnya sibuk membalas lumatan-lumatan yang diberikan Sehun. Sehun langsung menanggalkan kemejanya begitu kancing kemejanya terlepas.

Ciuman mereka kembali terputus. Mata mereka bertatapan. Jongin memandang Sehun dengan tatapan menggodanya. Tangannya mengelus bahu Sehun sensual sementara lututnya ia gerakan untuk menyenggol penis Sehun yang masih tertutup celana. Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat kegodaan yang diberikan kekasihnya.

Sehun memberikan jarinya yang masih terlumuri sperma Jongin kehadapan Jongin, Jongin langsung mengulum jarinya tersebut. Lidah-lidah lihai Jongin yang seakan menggoda jarinya membuat birahi Sehun semakin naik. Ia menarik jari-jarinya dari mulut Jongin lalu mulai memposisikannya didepan lubang Jongin.

Satu jari Sehun mulai masuk. Jongin meringis. Sehun diam saat Jongin meringis. Namun saat Jongin memberikan kode pada Sehun jika ia baik-baik saja Sehun mulai memasukan jari keduanya.

Sehun mulai menggerakan kedua jarinya dengan gerakan menggunting. Ia berusaha melebarkan lubang Jongin agar bisa menampung penis besarnya nanti. Jongin kembali meringis sekarang. Dan entah apa yang merasuki Sehun, bukannya mengeluarkan jarinya ia malah menambah dua jarinya lagi sehingga kini empat jari Sehun bersarang dilubang Jongin.

"Aghh s-sakit Hunn." Mendengar rintihan kesakitan Jongin, Sehun mulai menggerakkan tangannya maju mundur. Ia berusaha mencari titik kenikmatan Jongin.

Dan akhirnya Sehun menemukannya. Ia mulai menghajar lubang Jongin brutal. Memaju-mundurkan jarinya disana. Desahan kenikmatan Jongin mengalun indah ditelinganya.

"Nghh Sehuun hh~"

Jongin kembali keluar. Padahal Sehun sama sekali tidak menyentuh penisnya. Sehun segera mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Jongin. Ia melepaskan celana panjang beserta underwarenya. Penisnya benar-benar butuh dimanjakan sekarang. Sehunpun mulai memposisikan penis besarnya didepan lubang Jongin.

.

.

Jongin memainkan jarinya didada bidang Sehun sementara Sehun memainkan helaian rambutnya dan sesekali menyesapnya. Sesi bercinta mereka baru selesai beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Sehun," Jongin memulai percakapan. Matanya masih menatap lurus ke dada bidang Sehun. Sehun hanya berdeham untuk menjawab panggilannya.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Kening Sehun berkerut mendengar perkataan Jongin selanjutnya. Tidak biasanya Jongin meninta izin dulu padanya untuk bertanya.

"Tentu, sayang." Jongin meneguk salivanya kasar, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa pikiran ini hinggap dikepalanya.

"Kau kan sudah 27 tahun, bagaimana jika orang tuamu menyuruhmu untuk menikah?" Suara Jongin memelan diakhir perkataannya namun Sehun masih bisa mendengarnha mengingat posisi mereka yang dekat.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu hm?" Bukannya menjawab Sehun malah bertanya balik.

"Hm ya a-aku ingin tahu saja." Sehun terkekeh, tangannya memegang dagunya Jongin dan mengangkatnya lalu menatapnya.

"Pegang janjiku, sayang. Aku tidak akan pernah menikah dengan siapapun selain dirimu. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap, sayang." Jongjn tersenyum senang. Ia hanya bisa berharap Sehun bisa menepati janjinya.

"Aku pegang janjimu, Oh. Awas saja jika suatu hari aku menerima undangan dengan namamu dengan orang lain. Kupastikan ku tidak akan hidup tenang." ujar Jongin dengan nada mengancam. Sehun tertawa pelan, bukannya ancamannya terdengar mengerikan itu justru terdengar lucu saat keluar dari bibir Jongin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jong." Sehun mencium kening pemuda itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, paman pedo Sehun." Dan Sehun kembali tertawa mendengar ejekan Jongin untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ini FF NC kedua gue -w- Maaf kalo absurd terus ga ada hot-hotnya/? -w- Gua emang kurang bakat dalam beginian/? Namanya juga masih polos hwhw -w-**

 **Ini gua dapet inspirasinya dari ff KrisYeol yang judulnya 'Kris Hyung?' -w- Disitu ada tema pedo pedonya dan gua langsung ngebayangin Sehun dan Jongin soalnya kan muka Jongin kebocah-bocahan sama kaya Ceye/? sedangkan muka Sehun ke om-om-an gitu kaya Kris /gg -w-**

 **Oh iya, gua kecewa-lagi- sama siders di ff best marriage yang malah nambah lagi /? -w- bukan apa-apa perbedaan review chap sebelumnya sama chap terakhirnya jauh jadi ya gua rada kecewa dan males lanjutin -w- Liat aja deh nanti nasib itu ff gimana -w-**

 **Okay, RnR ?**


End file.
